The Moon, The Earth, and the Promise!
The Moon, The Earth, and the Promise! 'is the ninth episode in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten.'' Story Due to DES X refusing to destroy the humans, Judge Nemo decides to rely on another plan of destroying the moon. Nemo states there will be multiple natural disasters and phenomenon due to the destruction of the moon. Fenrich questions why would he go after the moon of all things. However, Valvatorez states he will stop him again and decides to go to the moon next to prevent its destruction. Back in Hades, Valvatorez promises Fenrich that he will save the moon as it is the symbol of loyalty to Valvatorez and Fenrich made a promise to the moon. Fuka, Desco and Vulcanus are curious behind the relationship between Valvatorez and Fenrich. Afterward, they travel to the moon using a dimension gate and find there are bases set up on the moon's surface. Fuka tries to hold her breath due to humans needing oxygen but Fenrich tells Fuka that Demons, Angels and dead humans do not need oxygen to survive on the moon. They come face to face with a group of aliens working to destroy the moon but the party learns that these aliens are civilized and prefer to settle their problems in a diplomatic way. After defeating the group of aliens, they learn that they must destroy a set of ignition devices to prevent the moon's destruction but learn a black hole might be created if they destroy an ignition device. Valvatorez decides he has nothing else to lose and decides to take his chances in order to fulfill his promise. After they destroy one ignition devices, Judge Nemo appears to them and tells them that the Pan-Galactic alliance, made up of 20 billion planets had ordered the extermination of the humans. He had appealed them, saying that he wanted to preserve the Earth by using DES X to kill the humans but she refused to. Fenrich is irritated on how the moon must be used to destroy the humans as they stopped DES X from doing it. Valvatorez is still determined to keep his promise and destroys another ignition device with the help of the party. Nemo appears again and states that the reactor core is malfunctioning and they must stop it before it blows up the moon. After the reactor core is stopped, the party celebrates but Judge Nemo tells them that the moon will fall without the reactor core, colliding with the Earth. Fuka and Desco try jumping upwards to push up the moon, Fenrich is angered on the moon's descent towards Earth and Valvatorez seems to lose hope on stopping the Earth's destruction. Just when all hope seems lost, Archangel Flonne appears to the party and uses her new robot, Great Flonzor X to hold up the moon. Vulcanus reveals that she is the Archangel she respects and was collecting all the money for. She asks Flonne if she used the money to build Great Flonzor X, Flonne confirms it and accidentally reveals Vulcanus' true identity, Artina. The party is shocked at this revelation and Artina is mad at Flonne for revealing her identity as it made things more complicated and how she used all of the funds to build Great Flonzor X. Nemo is angered for the party calling out Artina's name as he cannot see Artina nor Flonne due to his lack of faith in God. Despite Great Flonzor X holding up the moon, Flonne states it is not enough as it needs more awe energy from the form of prayers to give it enough power to hold up the moon. They go to the next area, Valvatorez begs the remaining aliens to pray but Fenrich decides that brute force must be used to persaude them. After the remaining aliens are defeated, Fenrich orders them to pray for making Valvatorez beg on his needs. Flonne reappears and tells them more awe energy is needed. A transmission from the Netherworld is sent to the alien base, Axel appears on a screen, stating that he made his fans at his inaguration concert pray to God but Hugo takes over the transmission. Hugo congratulates Emizel for his growth and efforts to help stop the moon, Genjuro appears on the next transmission and tells Valvatorez that he had broadcasted their battles on the moon on every television channel on Earth. As a result, the humans were moved by their actions and started praying to God. Despite the demons and humans praying to God, Flonne tells them that Great Flonzor X needs a little more awe energy, causing Fenrich to pray and give the awe energy needed. Great Flonzor X succeeds in moving the moon to its original position, Nemo appears once more and despite him not knowing how the moon was placed back, he is still eager to destroy everything. At the same time, a dark energy possesses Nemo and he disappears, the party notices the malicious aura in the area and Flonne figures out that Fear the Great has been activated, with malice surrounding the Earth. Maps *Gloomy Moon *3rd Colony *Parasite Nest *Concrete Knowledge *Evil Heresy *Sign of Demolition '''Next Chapter: Ch 10: Ties Deeper Than Darkness Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes